Love at first sight
by rosaliexxxemmettlover
Summary: Rosalie finds emmett in the woods being attacked by a bear. She decides to save him. So what next? summary stinks please read
1. starting point

I sat alone on my bed that will never be used. Next to my vanity full of makeup that i don't really need for my naturual stunning beauty. I had long naturual blond hair that fell in waves cascading down my back. I was pale and stunning. I had golden eyes luckily that were no longer red. I was tall, around 5 foot 9.I loved to wear heels though to extenuate my long legs. I was often called beautiful. Yet they didn't know me. They didn't know what happened to me. That i was used by the man i once thought i loved. His name was Royce, Royce King. I won't go into details of what happened the night i was coming home from my friend vera. Let's just say that Royce was with some friends and was heavily drunk, and he wanted to 'show them how beautiful i was'. I really wish that I didn't remember that night, but part of me was glad i remembered it. If i didn't remember it I might get hurt again. By being stupid like i was as a human. To think he loved me for anything but my looks. I was in love with the idea with being in love.  
My name is Rosalie Hale, and it's pretty hard to earn my trust. Some people say I'm vain and a b**** , but i'm not. I'm just heavily guarded. When you get to know I'm nicer. I love kids, and always wanted my own. That dream was crushed now though. I also love cars. I had a 1932 Ford V-8 Cabriolet. It was of course cherry red. I know what our thinking 'kinda old?', but i love to work on it and it has such a powerful engine for it's size. I also love it's exterior styling. I call it cabri for short.  
Back to the present I think the worst part about this life is your so often reminded your not normal. You see a pregnant girl walking with a big smile and remember that can't be you. You see someone eating and remember you will have to throw it up later. While you know others are sleeping you find yourself laying there wishing you were. That will never happen though. Once your'e a vampire there's no going back.  
"hey rosalie you okay", startled i turned to see edward in my doorway. I was so wrapped in my thoughts i didn't even hear him enter. "Yah i'm fine", i replied.  
"Ok,well you should hunt your eyes are going a little dark", Edward stated i looked in the mirror realizing he was right. "Okay I will be back in a little bit", I said as i jumped out the window.  
When i was about 5o miles from the house i heard a growl and a human scream"hmmm...lets investigate", i thought.


	2. Meeting Emmett

after i heard the growl like sound i couldn't help but investigate. What two years being a vampire and you get bored.I ducked behind a tree and peered out and what i saw horrified me to say the least. There i saw a man who weirdly ressembled henry getting torn by a bear. He had dimples, yet he was a grown man. They fit him though. Another thing was he was huge probally around 6 foot 5 with brown curly hair. He looked so much like henry. His hair was matted with blood and i could see a gash down his chest and leg. Blood was seeping out quickly and i knew if i didn't do somthing this man will die. I don't know why i had such a probelem with that. Maybe because it reminded me of henry. Somthing was telling me it was more. Some feeling i had was telling me save this man and don't let it die.

Well i followed that feeling right as i was about to lift him up he muttered "angel". That is when i noticed he had opened his eyes. I smiled slightly and then whispered to him "I'm not an angel, please forgive me" I whispered. what if this man hated me for what i was going to do to him. I don't know if i could take that. As if sencing my delema he all but begged "please don't leave me angel, please". now that made me stop getting up. "i dont care if you take me to god please just don't leave me the pain is too much", he continued.  
"Do you want to die?" i asked. His responce couldn't have been better and it made butterfly's flutter in my tummy. " I could care less as long as i get to keep my angel with me". That's when i decided. Giving a quick peck on the cheek I easily lifted him up and flew off to the house which took about a minite but was pure torture because this man was loosing alot of blood which i could smell and I knew it was staining my clothes.

As i got close to the house i started screaming in my head for Edward to come out. I also explained everything that happened. All he said when i got there is "are you sure, rosalie?" I simply nodded yes and we ran upstairs to a waiting carisle. Wait how did he know. "He could smell the blood." Edward stated reading my thoughts. 'stay out of my thoughts', i scolded edward in my head. " I can't help it". 'ya ya doesn't make it less annoying though' i thought. He laughed in responce.

Then carisle bent down and bit the mans neck and wrists. " Rosalie you can leave now i don't think you will wanna stay" i shook my head. I was not leaving this man. He sighed but nodded in understanding. Next carisle quizzed edward about the man. At the end i learned he was hunting to help his family, and his name is Emmett. He couldn't get alot of information because Emmett's thoughts were mostly on the burning. " He wants you rosalie", Edward stated. I shot him a confused look so he explained. " He keeps thinking where's my angel, and i can only guess that's you". As he said this i couldn't help or be blamed for the small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I silently pulled up a chair next to my bed he was on and took his warm hand in my cold one.

Next thing i knew i was tugged onto the bed into his muscular arms with my head in the crook of his neck. Anyone else and i would've put 'em in there place. Weirdly though this just felt too good. It was... oh what's the word...comforting. 


	3. slip up

Previously

The next few days i explained to him what we were he would slightly nod now and then. Soon much to his dismay and MANY protests i had to change when i came back I could hear his heartbeat going faster and faster. A minute after i got into the room it stopped and there was a pair of crimson eyes.

Slip up

3rd person

Immediately when those crimson eyes met hers he leaped off the bed and gave her a BIG hug. This included her going a foot in the air to meet him eye to eye. He was tall. It seems as he has grown a few inches too because instead of his old 6 foot 6 height now he's probably 6 foot 9. Since he was already so large before his muscles were only enhanced, and the natural tan he had turned into the flawless white that all vampires had.

As they met eye to eye she smiled and said "nice to meet you too". "Sorry I'm a hugger", he replied. She let out a short laugh. "so Emmett do you remember what I told you about vampires", she asked him still holding her in his arms. "yup so can we go hunting, my throat is on fire", he said.

Rosalie's point of view

I just simply nodded and asked towards my family "you guys coming?" "No were good have fun", replied Edward. Emmett and I then went outside. "So you just pounce and break its neck, then drain its blood. Simple. "Emmett looked a little nearvous so I continued "Emmett you'll do fine, now go!"

He then ran and pounced on the bear and sucked it's blood he did this I could see his throat muscles working. After he was done he came back he had a rather large tear in his shirt, one in his shorts, and with leaves all through his hair. "I guess you're a messy hunter", said through laughter.

"Ha-ha funny, but I think I have something a little funnier". Before I could respond he threw me over his shoulder and started running who knows where. "Emmett put me down this instant!" I shouted which he simply shook his head too. Then we were at a large pond with muddy foggy water. "Emmett I swear to god if you…" Then I was thrown into the water. Oh my god I was gunna kill him. I held out my hand for him to take and he fell right into the trap taking my hand I gave a hard tug and we were both in the water him making a huge splash as he fell in. I was laughing as he came up and looked pretty mad. "you're a meanie", he stated like a toddler. "last time I checked you started it big guy so don't complain", I retorted. He just scowled in response.

"So you want to head home, you know once we dry off and stuff?" I asked. "Yup" he replied popping the p. "I see someone's still not mad" I observed. "It's a little it's hard to be mad at an angel", he stated. "Oh I'm not an angel", I informed him. "well your my angel". I shook my head and for a minute he looked hurt that I wouldn't accept myself as his angel then I asked him if he wanted to race him home and any hurt was all gone. Well I hope it's not that I didn't like him it's what happened to me I'm not even innocent better yet a angel. If only he knew

Emmett's point of view

Why did she say she wasn't my angel? I knew she was, whether she liked it or not. I'd really prefer though if she would at least say it. That was going to be my new goal, make her admit she was my angel. I have forever after all. Thinking this made me smile I had forever with her. When she mentioned racing my smile grew bigger nothing better than a little competition. I counted from 3 and we were off. She won at the end, but I let her win. Yes I can be a sore sport sometimes.

When we entered the house Rosalie declared she was going upstairs to read a little bit so now was my perfect chance. I was thinking maybe I can talk to Edward onhow to get Rosalie to like me a little. He can read her mind. Maybe tell me abouther too. Thinking about it I knew almost nothing about her. That would change. I liked Rosalie and she was doing well hiding it I think she might like me, but I will have to ask Edward

"hey Edward-o can we talk" ha I already have a little teasing nickname for him. "Well sure if you never call me Edward-o again", oh man there goes my nickname but Rosalie was worth it. I agreed and we headed out to the woods. "so I was wondering if you'd tell me about Rosalie I would ask her but im afraid to hit a touchy spot and make it akward between us. I know it's only been a day, but I really like and care about her. The last thing I want to do is hurt her". There I let it all out maybe he can help me."well It was smart coming to me there is definitely some touchy spots, but there's still plenty to know. She loves cars like a lot, we both do. She also loves kids. She has trust issues from her past, but the one's she's close to she will guard with her life. I will admit she is kinda vain but it's not her fault her parents used to use her as a gambeling piece so she would marry rich and they would be too. She can be nice and sweet and has definitely taking a warming to you but get on her bad side and there's h*** to pay. She also plays piano along with me but never got as interested just like me with cars. She loves reading at night like usually all night long instead of sleeping. Biggest of all at first she felt really guilty about changing you at first because she thought you would hate her because she doesn't like this life."

Wow okay two questions one why does she dislike this life first of all?" I didn't understand it this life Is awesome. "Well as I said she loves kids and as a vampire you cant have them" he replied . "okay and what was her-" "don't ask that . well I can't tell you If I told she'd hate me but lets just say the first month she got here she didn't get out of her room once other then to hunt she was very depressed".

It was hard to imagine my angel depressed. Well I could imagine it but it literaly hurt inside to. That's when something irrisistable filled my nostrils. Something so tasty smelling. Human. I had to have it.

**Ohhhh cliff hanger. Anyway I will be starting a new story soon and would love for you to check it out next chapter I will have the name. It will be Rosalie and Emmett.**

_**R**_**eviews make me happy and write faster**


	4. slip up part 2

Chapter 4

Emmett's point of view

I could hear Edward calling my name frantically behind me but it was like I no longer had any control over my body. I wanted so bad to stop and keep my record unadulterated like I had been informed Rosalies' but I couldn't. next thing I knew I was hunched over some sweaty guy who had a large cut from my teeth in his neck. I heard two people saying my name and looked over. The first was Edward and… my angel. There stood Rosalie looking at me with disappointment in her eyes. She'd never talk to me again. She'd hate me. Possibly more then I hate myself right now. I just stood up and ran off. They excepted me into their home and how do I repay them. Oh yes I kill somebody. Worst of all my angel hated me. Now she'll never talk or even look at me again. Not that she had a choice anyway. Maybe I would go run off and be by myself. I was worthless. Rosalie had a d** perfect record and I lose mine so quickly. I didn't deserve her. I don't even deserve to walk the ground she walks on, yet she decided I was worthy to be her friend and I blew it. I'm such a screw up. I deserved to die at that bear attack, not be rescued by an angel. I was about to think more about how much of a idiot I am when I was jostled from my thoughts by a voice that was like the most beautiful music. Rosalie.

"Edward's taking care of the body", she stated. She came up and sat next to me. I then realized I was next to a creek. "Don't worry I'll be out of your lives by tomorrow", I told her half expecting a sigh of relief. That's not what I got though. Instead a look of shock crossed her face. "Why? "She asked. "because I'm a mess up. I just killed someone. I know I will be kicked out of your family now". And with that I got up and ran off. I could hear her chasing after me and calling my name, but I kept running. How do you face your angel when you failed her? That's right you don't. I stopped in a cave in I don't even know. I went inside and could smell bears were here. Maybe later, I thought, and went and sat down against the rock wall. "Emmett", I heard my angel say. I turned and looked at her. She was standing in the entrance. She walked over and sat next to me. "Don't beat yourself up Emmett, a lot of us have had an accident", she stated. "Like who?" I asked. "Edward hasn't killed anyone neither have you or Esme and same with Carlisle. I'm the only one". "No you're not Edward has had human blood and so has Esme. Carlisle and I are the only ones who haven't and I still have killed humans, just didn't drink their blood. I looked at her astonished. My angel killing somebody, well I have to admit that would be kind of hot. Still "W-who" I stuttered. She looked down at her lap, her golden hair creating a curtain around her face as she mumbled "my… fiancé". Wow didn't expect that one. "What happened?" I asked. "I-I can we not talk about it please?". Her eyes actually looked pleading like I may force her too. As much as I wanted to say ' no I really want to know' I just couldn't. I nodded and she jumped to her feet and extended her hand to me. I gave her a questioning look. "Come on please come back", happy my angel still wanted I bounced to my feet and gave her a big bear hug. Like I did the first time. We walked back home and when I entered the house I heard everyone take an unnecessary sigh of relief. Carlisle then talked to me about how all of us except him have made a few mistakes. He didn't mention Rosalie which I thought was weird. Rosalie then announced she was going up stairs for reading. After a movie with the others I went up and knocked on Rosalie's door. I heard a 'come in' and went inside of her room. It was red with a white accent. The walls were all red and her bedding , which she didn't need , was white with scrunched up spots to resemble flowers. The sheets were red and so were the throw pillows. The curtains were white with a third one in the middle that was red since it was an extra-large window. She also had an 28" T.V. she was seated on a white futon chair with a newspaper in her hands. The futon had a red furry throw over the back. Next to it was a two bookcases full of books. "hey I was wondering if I could read with you too. You know with the whole no sleep thing I get bored. Not that I wouldn't hang out with you if I wasn't bored it's just I'm not a reading person. Not that I think it's nerdy or anything…." I rambled. Wow I wish I sometimes knew how to shut up. She laughed at my rambling and pointed towards the book case that had a very large collection of books. I was happy when she scooted over since then we would be touching since the futon is so small and I'm a rather large person. I sat down and looked at the book I randomly grabbed. It was a journal about one of the generals in the war, sounded interesting. I leaned back and started reading. I didn't even realize it had been a while until I finished the book. I looked over at Rosalie who was just closing her book. "Wow that book was interesting", I stated. She then told me there was a whole series of his books that I would probably like too. We then went downstairs and went for a walk/hunt through the woods.


	5. kiss

**A.N Hey guys here it is and enjoy also make sure to check out my other stories.**

**Emmett's point of view**

**1 month later**

Rosalie and I had become attached at the waist. We spent all of our time together. She even let me read with her at night, by now I had finished that whole series. I still wasn't a big fan of reading, but if Rose was there it was fun. We also went hunting together which Edward said was pretty special because she really prefers hunting alone usually. By now we spent so much time together that I pouted when she had to take a shower, which she laughed at. She really helped me through the whole human thing; I still wondered why she killed her fiancé. Maybe he was bad to her like Esme's was. Anger bubbled in me at the thought of anyone hurting my precious little angel. Well when she felt she could trust me maybe she would tell me. Maybe, man I hope so the curiosity was killing me.

I took down a grizzly bear, my favorite, and sucked its' blood. I felt the slight burn in my throat go down. This is going to sound corny but when I was around Rosalie I didn't feel the burn nearly as much. Instead my head was occupied on the golden haired goddess. Whenever we touched, don't worry there was no spark, but I felt a wave of happiness go through me. It was hard when we were walking not to reach my hand out and hold hers or play with a strand of her hair. Oh how much I would love to do that.

Currently it was one of the rare times Rosalie and I weren't together. It felt weird; me and Edward were hunting. "she will tell you soon", I heard Edward say. I shot him a confused look.

"she soon will tell you her past, which is going to be hard on her, she has been considering doing this for the past week", I smiled and nodded.

"Em…emmett I'm going to tell you a little about it because she probably won't be able to bear repeating some. When she first came here she couldn't even say it I had to, which was kind of awkward".

I nodded for him to continue. "so in Rosalie's past she was a pawning piece for her parents. They would send her to dances so she could get a rich guy, and then her parents would have more money. In fact her dad would sometimes whip her if she didn't get a guy. Yes they were not the best parents. Anyway so they really wanted her to be with this guy Royce…Royce king. She actually found she liked him very much…he was nice, and a gentlemen. Or so she thought. Honestly I've read his thoughts he was always a jerk just hid it well. Anyway she was coming back from her friend Vera's one night and Royce was there with seven of his friends. All heavily drunk, and they called her over. She went over and basically they attacked her and all of them raped her, and left her for the dead". By now Edward had a very tight jaw and I'm sure I looked even angrier.

She can fill you in on any details, don't worry she was going to tell you. She will probably thank me so she doesn't have to recite it all", we then headed back to the house. I saw Rosalie on the porch and I went out to talk.

"Emmett… I have to tell you something", she started. I stopped her,"Edward told me he said it would be easier on you". She smiled slightly, and I felt my whole insides go all soft. Wow I was falling hard and fast.

"Rosalie I'm so sorry for what they did to you… no one deserves that… especially an angel like you", I stated. "first of all don't be sorry and second of all I'm not an angel", she stated.

Why couldn't she just accept she's my angel. This whole time she would not let me call her it. I knew she was, and inside she must have known. I mean who else would save me from a bear. Who else would bring me to this life and stay with me making it worth it. Sighing I started "Rosalie you are an angel, just not your average one, you're a personal angel. My personal angel, you made this life a million times better".

By now she smiled a radiant smile brighter than the sun, okay not that bright but bright. I haven't seen Rosalie smile too much or at least one that showed her teeth, but now I wanted to see it again. She was so beautiful, and sweet. I also loved her stubbornness, yet how if she liked you she was so sweet.

She may look like an ice queen to some, but once you get to really know her, and break down that wall, you couldn't get enough of her. Edward said it had token him a year to break down a little of that wall. I think he was jealous because well he understood her yet he couldn't get to her like I could. For crying out loud he could hear her thoughts. Even I was impressed with myself.

We then went inside and I had to ask, "hey can we watch a movie instead of read tonight, or just a movie first. Please…", I added a pout at the end. It looked like she was going to say no, saw my pout and reconsidered

"okay fine", she replied. I ran up to her and picked her up and spun her around. I put her down and we went to the love seat. I don't even know what we watched I was so busy thinking about her. Next thing I knew it was over and we were heading upstairs to read. I read some book about an adventure and scooted closer to her.

I saw her biting her lip to worry. She must have been at a tense spot in her book. I returned to my book and soon it was morning. We both decided to go on another hunt. I was so focused on her I tripped on a log. She ran up to me and started laughing at me. So I did the appropriate thing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

Now she was inches away from me. I could smell her sweet scent. I couldn't help it, I leaned up and kissed her full on the lips.

One of the best surprises of my life is she kissed back.

**A.N hey guys hope you enjoyed so leave me suggestions below and stuff bye.**


	6. slow down

we sat there just kissing for what felt like seconds but must have at least been minutes. i could feel she had a little lipstick on so now i probably do too. awesome, oh well a little lipstick for rose. best deal ever. i wrapped my arms around her waist and waited for her to deepen the kiss. eventually i tried to and she pulled back with a look of fear in her eyes. "look em... i..." she started. "can we just go slow", she pleaded. i nodded my head yes, don't get me wrong i didn't want to go slow, but i also wanted to know she was comfortable. she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, and it was pretty hard not to just full on kiss her right there because i felt her intoxicating scent hit me. it smelled like roses, vanilla, and a little spice almost. like perfume although she didn't wear any. i already wish i had a candle that had that scent or somthing.

we went upstairs like we now did every night. sometimes though we would watch a movie. some times we would read. i honestly usually didn't care but tonight i wanted to talk so i asked for movie. she agreed and we ended up watching phantom of the opera. ( A.N sorry didn't know any really old movies so i figured i would just go with a classic). we sat on her futon and she scooted closer to me then usual. smiling like i won the lottery i put my arm around her shoulder.

at the end i saw her walk over and grab both of our current books. i couldn't help but notice her hips naturual sway. she wasn't super small like some girls, but in no way was she fat. she just was really tall, like probally five foot eight. of course that was no match for me but still. her legs must have gone on for miles. she looked like a godess...no she looked like an angel. she can deny it all she wants... she is my angel.

she came back and we started reading. after finishing those books she stated "wow we really need to go to the book store", i looked where she was looking and noticed almost all the books were gone. i chuckled and nodded, and we agreed she'd go tomorrow since i wasn't still perfect with humans. i was getting better, and having an angel with you definitally helps.

it was morning now so rosalie said she would go take a shower and go to the book store. much to my dismay, "rosalie don't go take a shower, you're already going to be gone long enough", i whined. she giggled and shook her head. sighing dramatically i crossed my arms. emmett my hair is a mess i promise i will be quick, now don't pout you don't have a good one", she teased.

rosalie only took maybe 7 minutes in the shower but it felt like days. she came out dressed in a pink dress that went to her feet. she had her hair in loose waves. she came over to me and pecked my cheek before leaving.

after she left edward came over. "so you and rosalie are a couple now greate... now i'm living with two couples", he sighed in exasperation. i laughed and waited for rosalie to return while me and edward talked.

she came back with a bag fulled to the rim with books, wow this will last us like a month. good i didn't like it when she left. "rosalie!" i boomed and went over to her.

"hello to you too", she laughed which sounded like chiming bells. i pecked her on the cheek. she then showed me what she got.


	7. it's a seceret

**A.N hey guys so here is chapter 7 so I'm so sorry that the chapter before was so short I didn't realize until after that it was only like 650 words so this one is going to be a little longer. Also a big change will happen in this chapter and I will give you a hint now.**

**Some vampires do this every once in a while**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers.**

**Chapter 6 **

Emmett's point of view

When Rosalie was showing me what she got I was super happy. Not really about the books just that she was home. I didn't like when she wasn't here, it felt like a little part of me wasn't here, the happy part of me. Wow that sounded corny didn't it.

"So Emmett do you want to go and read a little or wait until tonight", Rosalie asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"well I would rather wait for tonight. Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" she asked.

After telling her anything is fine, we went to the TV went through the channels. We ended up watching some chick flick. Well she watched it I just played with her hair. That's why I preferred movies; Rosalie would always now cuddle to my side and I got to play with her hair.

Soon the chick flick was over and I couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. She rolled her eyes at my relief. I pecked her cheek and smiled when I saw a small smile come up on her when I kissed her.

Just then Carlisle came home and had a worried look on his face.

"guys I have some bad news", he started. We all put our whole attention on him. "people today asked me if I was doing some surgery to look younger", he finished as if that was the worst thing in the world.

I thought he was joking so I chuckled until I heard Edward groan in frustration, Esme sigh in what I'm pretty sure was sadness, and worst of all my angels shoulders slumped and she leaned back into the couch.

"wait why is this so bad?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Emmett it means we have to move", Rosalie answered. Move, wow I have never done that before. Not even when I was little I just stayed in the same house. Of course I couldn't see myself unhappy as long as I had my angel with me.

"this might be a good thing, there is a lot of rain here so Rosalie and Edward can go to school". Now this I didn't like. I couldn't stand an hour away from Rosalie. Five days a week was going to kill me. Even worse she would have home work when she got home. I already hated this so much.

I heard Rosalie mumble a sarcastic 'awesome'. Good she agreed with me.

"Rosalie…" Esme gave her a scolding look. Rosalie just crossed her arms, huffed, and leaned back into me. I smiled and kissed her cheek which made a smile bloom on her face.

"so where are we going", Esme tried to sound happy.

"forks Washington, it has a lot of rain and there's a big piece of land for sale there. Esme you are in complete control of the house. We have 6 months so don't work on the planting desighns just yet just get the house drawn up and we'll make it, I will have our own personal crew for everything so it will get done on time".

"oh Carlisle dear I already have our house drawn up. I even have five extra spare rooms which one Emmett can take. Unless you two want to share one; well never mind a little soon for that maybe, but if you want you can. I guess it wouldn't be that weird considering we don't sleep and you too read together all night. No pressure though you can have your own. Not that you have to I mean…" Esme rambled.

"Esme we know what you mean, and how about for now we have our own room, considering I think Emmett doesn't want a light pink room", Rosalie said with a teasing tone at the end. I smiled and nodded.

"okay Rosalie I know how you like to desighn your own room so I will let you at it", she said and went upstairs to get the prints for Carlisle. i followed Rosalie as she went to her room and reached under a bed. there was a box with a bunch of fabric and paint samples. Along with a piece of paper showing some kind of lay out.

"hmm what's that?" I asked peeking in the box.

"stuff for my new room, which you don't get to see until it's finished, so sorry but out" I would be offended if she didn't smile and get on her tip toes and kiss me on the lips. It took all my strength not to deepen it.

One week before the move

We had a week left before the move. I went into Rosalie's room to see her flying around very quickly packing her vanity. I saw her pull out a small cherry red fabric box from her closet. I looked inside to see a bunch of folded ones. I guess after you know you're going to move so much you get reusable boxes. She organized all her vanity into 7 of them. The categories she labeled them were lotions, face makeup, eye makeup, lip products, necklaces, rings and bracelets, and hair stuff.

"need some help?" I asked.

"no I'm good but hey you better start packing yourself mister, last minute packing is the worst", she laughed at the end.

"okay so let me just do this first…" I picked her up in my arms and kissed her mouth. She smiled and responded with just as much passion. We've been going out for over 6 months and just last week she said I could actually kiss her. I was so happy that I think we made out in her room for over a hour. That is until Esme came in and things just got awkward. Or at least that's what I thought until she laughed and walked out saying she'd talk to Rosalie later because she looks busy.

After the kiss I got a peck on the lips and she went to her vanity and started spilling product after product into the boxes. "Rosalie, why do you have this stuff, you're already beautiful".

She laughed, "maybe I just want to tease those guys at my school", I couldn't help but scowl. Those guys would be all over Rosalie. If I saw her I would too.

"Rosalie if any of those guys hit on you, you tell them you have a boyfriend who would be more then happy to pound their face in".

She giggled and went to start packing some clothes.

**A.N hey guys so next chapter will have the move in it and this chapter was twelve hundred words so I hope that makes helps make up for my short chapter before. **

**Reviews will make me write faster**


	8. move part 1

**Hey guys so I hope you like this chapter next chapter they will be starting school so get ready for that. Also sorry it's taking me so long to update it's just that I have my other stories and I don't want to skip out on them. I have four stories currently so I hope you can understand why it's taking a little while. During summer I will probably right a lot more so it will be better than.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

**Emmett point of view**

It bothered me about Rosalie going to school. Especially after the sick things those guys did to her. I wish I would get over this newborn thing so I could go to school. I probably wouldn't leave her side once. Guys were going to be drooling over her and there was nothing I could do about it. Yup that bothers me.

Rosalie was in her room still packing her clothes so I figured I might as well get my packing done. I went to my closet and found some empty boxes in the back. smiling I brought them out and placed them on the bed. I then grabbed a suitcase that was also in the closet. It was red and would be the perfect size for the few days while we were driving there. I went to my closet and got some clothes that would be acceptable.

I ended up getting five t shirts and four pairs of jeans. After grabbing underwear and socks and stuff I packed up some pictures me and Rosalie had. I then went to help Rosalie because I was bored to death.

Rosalie laughed as she saw me enter. "Emmett what are you going to do when I'm not here all the time. We'll have to get you some books and stuff and I'll reteach you the lessons so you can learn them".

I smiled at the thought that she would be teaching me. I had to drop out of school at ninth grade so I didn't know too much. "ok but were going to have to start early, I dropped out at ninth", I looked down embarrassed.

She came over and pecked my cheek. "well then we get more time then don't we?" I beamed as she said that. She went over and packed up her shelves which were full of records, books, magazines, and newspapers. I helped her stack all of them into a box.

I also helped her bring them down to her truck. "okay Emmett you will be driving with me so you can bring your bags down here too. Don't worry Carlisle said he would get you a car or something when we get there", at the last part I nodded my head.

How am I accepting this much from them? they let me date their beautiful daughter, they let me live with them, give me a car, and teach me how to live. I remember my father used to say all rich people were snobs, how wrong was he. These people are so generous, I already loved being here. The only thing I worried was if they would get sick of me being her and make me leave. They probably would, I mean I'm a complete stranger. I'll ask Rosalie about that on the way there.

Me and Rosalie then went back inside where we helped Esme and Carlisle pack up the rest of the house.

After I saw Rosalie go out on the porch and after a few minutes followed her. outside sat my angel who's hair was blowing freely. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she leaned back in me.

"you going to miss this place", she asked. I didn't want to admit it but I would. I've never lived anywhere else, especially on the other side of the country.

I nodded my head silently. She turned herself in my arms so she was facing me and kissed my lips. Since I was so much taller I had to pick her up. "I'm sorry, I know it's going to be hard for you to leave", she said looking down.

Why should be sorry, she didn't have anything to apologize for. I took her chin firmly in mine and lifted her head up so she looked me in the eyes.

"Rosalie don't be sorry, it's not your fault, it isn't anyone's". She smiled and we went upstairs.

We had nothing to read so we sat on the floor just cuddled up. we just sat there in silence with me occasionally kissing her hair and neck. At one she shivered and I smirked against her neck.

She was still for a moment, and then she gracefully jumped onto my lap and started nibbling on my neck. She would go from licking to nibbling and she would focus it one spot so much it was starting to hurt.

"ouch Rosalie stop that's starting to hurt", I whined. She just shook her head no.

I smirked again before flipping us so I was on top and started nibbling on her jaw. I didn't lick though, just nibbled. After two minutes she cried out for mercy so I climbed off her and cuddled back up. I was smirking and she was frowning.

The next day it was time to leave. Me and Rosalie got in her car and we were off.

**Hey guys so I hoped you enjoy and review if you want anything to happen and I will put your name in the description if I use it**


	9. move part 2

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is moving part 2, which will consist of them driving there, and arriving at the house. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**By now you really should know this but if not: Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

Emmett's POV

We got into her truck and we were off. Carlisle had said he would get her a new car once they were there too, but she could keep her old one. We talked a lot too, which I was glad for because I'm pretty sure she is the only one that could distract me from humans. Since the seats were so small though I was hanging off one of them, so it was not the most comfortable ride to say the least.

We stopped after a good ten hours of driving to hunt. Rosalie said that I needed to make sure I was not one bit thirsty or else I might have an accident. I felt like a toddler and she was my mommy or something. Well I sure was having very inappropriate thoughts about my 'mommy'.

I chuckled at the thought. She looked over at me with a confused look. We had just gotten out of the truck and were heading to the woods near the gas we had pulled up too.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing….nothing", I replied still chuckling a little.

Her eyebrows raised but she didn't question further. We headed into the woods and she caught a small elk. I tackled and wrestled around with a bear, while Rosalie went and waited in the tree. She was giggling at the little show of me and the bear.

Soon I got bored so I went to bight the bears neck just as the bears paw sliced my shirt into two pieces. I finished the bear, sucking hungrily, and looked down at my torn shirt. It had four long rips through the whole shirt from the bears paw.

I took off the shirt and put it in my pocket. i then proceeded to Rosalie who I could've sworn I saw her gaping for a second. I smirked in my head.

We had started our way back now and every once in a while I would catch Rosalie eyeing my chest. Every time I caught her I would smirk and she would look away, and I could tell if she was human she would be blushing.

"You know this is not fair", I said.

She gave me a puzzled look so I continued. "You get to see me without a shirt, but I don't get to see you", I fake pouted at the end. Her eyes widened and she swatted at my hand that reached to the hem of her shirt playfully.

We continued walking talking about random things until we got to the gas station. She said since I just hunted I can go with her.

When we got in there a guy sat behind the counter looking around 40. He had brown greasy hair; dull green eyes, sunburned skin, and he wore a t shirt and pants. He had sweat stains on him which made it even grosser. He looked bored until he saw Rosalie, which his eyes widened at. He didn't look at her face; he looked directly at her chest.

I immediately reached my hand possessively around her waist, basically telling the guy 'back off she's mine'. He didn't take the hint though.

"Well hello there pretty lady, my you sure are a pretty one, we don't get much of you around here. I'd love to see what's under those clothes of yours. So what can we get for you?" he said as he eyed Rosalie up and down again.

Out of all the humans I've met, this is the only one I've ever wanted to kill. I felt Rosalie put a little pressure on my hand, restraining me. Don't get me wrong it wasn't nearly enough to physically restrain me but it was telling me not to kill him, which I listened to for now at least.

With a clenched jaw I simply said, "We just need some gas". He didn't even look away from Rosalie's chest and waist as he talked to me about how much gas. Rosalie slid behind me to avoid his eyes, obviously wishing she could go outside, but knew not to leave me with him.

"Hey no need to be shy beautiful. I won't bite...well I might not" now I was literally shaking with anger. Rosalie put her hand on my back and got back to my side.

"We just want the gas thank you. We are in need or want of anything else", she replied, I could tell she was growing angry too. I had to admit I was a little of a womanizer in my human days, but I would never go this far. Especially if another guy put his arm around her waist… that's just mean. Even if they are as beautiful as Rosalie… well I'd try my best at least. But I see Rosalie as more than a pretty face; she's beautiful, kind, stubborn, and independent yet she still needs a helping hand sometimes.

"Well if you change your mind you can come back here anytime and I would love to see you in a little less over the weekend", now Rosalie was holding my hand with as much strength as she had. She then did something that surprised me to say the least.

"Hmm…maybe I will. Come on Emmett", the guy smiled victoriously and filled the tank. The whole time I glared at Rosalie while she avoided my glare by looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing. We then got in the truck, me driving this time.

"Rosalie what the heck was that!?" I nearly shouted at her.

"Emmett calm down, I knew it was the only way to get rid of him. Do you really think I even had a little interest in him? He was a pig, and that's an offence to pigs", I laughed at the last part, my anger completely diminished.

She reached over and pecked my cheek, "I'm really proud of you and how you acted in there you know. I could tell how much you wanted to kill him but you didn't and you will be rewarded for your actions", I smiled at this. I have a feeling her rewards were going to the best thing ever.

I started to drive down the road and we talked about all sorts of things.

"So would you be mad at me if I really did hurt that guy, because I can't begin to tell you how much I wanted to" I asked. She looked at me for a minute as if studying me.

"I wouldn't be mad, a little disappointed yes, but not mad. If you just hurt him then I wouldn't be mad or disappointed because I would've understood", she said.

"Well I'm just glad we hunted before or else he would be dead right now", I stated.

"Yes and also tell me when you get even a little thirsty alright; I don't care how little it is".

"Okay I will tell you but what if it's not for blood?" I asked innocently.

She looked at me confused so I stopped the truck, it was an old road anyway and I heard no noise so I knew we had a few minutes.

"Oh no I'm hungry for something very yummy", I laughed as realization came across her face. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her jaw, down her neck and her chest that was showing through her t shirt. She giggled and squirmed the whole time.

I put her back in her seat while she fixed her hair, which I messed with while kissing her. We continued driving through the whole night, stopping once to hunt. This time it was an old lady at behind the desk.

After six days of driving we arrived at a beautiful house. We brought our bags in, me taking like five while Rosalie took two and went to our rooms. I still wished we got to share a room but we would eventually. I unpacked my few things and looked around the room.

When you walked in the opposite wall had a full size bed coming out with a dark blue comforter. It had white sheets too, and on both sides were book cases filled with all sorts of books, and a few empty spaces for my belongings. The wall next to it had a dresser that had eight large drawers. Next to that there was a desk. All the furniture was a dark brown by the way. The wall opposite to that one had three doors. One to my bathroom, one to a balcony and one to my closet, wow Esme had really outdone herself. I walked onto the balcony to see it connected to Rosalie's. She was out there as well, looking at the great view. It was two stories high and you could see the forest and you could even see the ocean. There were a few chairs out there for lounging around.

I decided to head over to Rosalie's room to see what she had come up with.

When I walked in I was amazed to say the least. On the opposite wall of the door stood her bed coming out, with white shelves on both sides. She had a large vanity, which had a perfume tray and some other organizers. Her comforter was red color and her walls were red except one that had the bed which was black. The white contrasted well with this. She had the balcony door that had two white curtains and one black one in the middle. Her shelves were full of books too, but her shelves had glass over them. her dresser was on the same walls with the doors and it was the same size as mine. She also had a large black couch. I looked into her closet to see it had a door to my room, so our rooms were connected in two ways. Her closet was huge; it had a couch in it with lots of space. One whole wall was empty and had a full mirror on it. Another wall had built in drawers to put extra stuff in.

If she made the bedroom for us anything like this I would have no complaints. When we went downstairs Esme and Carlisle sat there with two keys. We both grabbed them and ran outside to see a BMW and a JEEP out there. Her car was a cherry red color and mine was a silver color. She jumped in hers and looked around in it. I hopped in mine and started it hearing the engine purr to life. I was in love, but also embarrassed at how much Carlisle and Esme must've spent on it.

I guess Edward heard me because he came over and said "don't worry about it, Carlisle's a doctor and since we don't have to pay for food… well we're not short on money". I smiled and looked over to see he had gotten a VOLVO. Awesome we all had cars now.

I wondered over to Rosalie and we both went inside and I was suddenly excited that I would be getting my reward.

**Just to let you know there will NOT be lemons next chapter. I will wait a while before that. I hope you liked this chapter and next will be school. **


	10. school

**Hey guys so I would just like to thank all my followers. It means a lot, I love getting reviews seeing that you guys are liking this. If I didn't have you I would probably not write this story, so thanks.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

It has been about two weeks since we moved. Rosalie and I have been dating for almost ten months. I still couldn't believe an angel like her would like a goof like me. Today would be Rosalie's first day at school. I was excited… no that's a lie I was dreading leaving her.

We sat there reading like we do every night, and I suddenly leaned over and kissed her passionately. She dropped the book and I couldn't be blamed for the chuckle that escaped my lips. She narrowed her eyes at me and moved to pick it up but I grabbed her hands and continued.

I felt her smile into my lips and we continued. Soon we heard Edward come in, "hey Rosalie can I borrow that book…umm I…I'll get it later", he finished lamely. I busted out laughing and soon heard Rosalie's cute little laugh too.

Rosalie then cuddled up into my side and I honestly thought I would be happy forever with her in there. That is until I felt her move away from me. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto my lap. She sighed at this and looked into my eyes.

"Emmett… I have to take a shower and get ready", I sighed but knew she was right.

"Well what if I can take the shower with you…" I started.

Her mouth formed an O shape at this and she quickly slapped me in the head as hard as she could. Of course this felt like a little tap to me.

"What… okay fine sorry won't happen again", I quickly said.

She smiled and nodded her head, and went into the bathroom. She came out a good ten minutes later that felt like ten hours, in a pink tight t shirt and skinny jeans**. (A.N I don't know how to describe old fashioned clothes so I guess just imagine it if you really want to) **

I quickly shook my head no at her outfit choice. Guys would be drooling enough as it is. She doesn't need to wear clothes to make her look even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"Emmett… really, I'm not going to wear clothes that are 5 sizes up. Don't worries I'll be fine, and if there's a problem I have my big tough boyfriend who will kick anyone's butt I want", I smiled at the last part knowing it was true.

She then started on her hair, all she did was pin a small piece back. All she wore for makeup was some lip stick that was a baby pink color. It was so close to her own natural color I don't understand why she bothered. Oh well I guess I will never understand makeup and all that stuff. She slipped on some black combat boots and went to the door.

She reached for the door knob but before I let her go I pecked her cheek. She smiled widely before her and Edward headed off. Edward was still upstairs, so I decided to have a word with my dear brother.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded and we went downstairs. "I know you only have like five minutes so I'll hurry so Rosalie doesn't kill me, will you do me a favor and you know tell they guys at school to back off? Guys are going to be swarming around her and I'm not a fan. I mean come on who wouldn't, she's freaking gorgeous", Edward nodded his head yes.

I patted his shoulder and went off upstairs waiting for my blonde beautiful angel to return.

Two hours later

This was torture, here Rosalie was going to school and I was literally sitting on the bench waiting for her arrival. I haven't moved since fifteen minutes after Rosalie left. I was so bored; Esme came over to talk a few times but seemed to understand what I wanted so badly.

"Emmett… you need to do something. Rosalie wouldn't want you sitting here all day. In fact if she was here she would probably say something along the lines of 'get your lazy butt up and let's do something'".

I chuckled at her comment knowing it was most likely true. Still what could I do? Watch a movie; no I've seen them all.

Four hours later

Just as Rosalie got home I literally ran full speed at her and picked her up in my arms kissing her neck, ear, cheek, hair, anywhere my mouth could reach. She laughed at my excitement.

"Rosalie I missed you so much. Please don't go again, it was pure torture. Ask Esme all I did was sat and wait like a puppy waiting for its owner to return. Can't Esme teach you or something, please?"

I looked at Carlisle who had just entered.

"Did he really sit all day waiting for her?" he asked Esme.

She just nodded her head, "I tried to get him up but he wouldn't".

"Tell you what, how about until Emmett can go to school that Rosalie doesn't we can say she's being home schooled. During that time she can teach Emmett to, how does that sound?" Carlisle looked at Rosalie and I.

We both nodded and hugged, happy that Rosalie could stay with me. I really do need to work on being away from her though.

"What about me though? Should I be here too or not?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Edward it's your choice, you can do anything you like", he smiled happily. Me and Rosalie then decided to go on a hunt.

As we were running in the forest hand in hand I smelled something that was horrible. Rosalie obviously smelled the same thing as we both came to a stop almost at the simultaneously

We both looked at each other, perceptibly both puzzled. we then heard a loud growl sound. I immediately shoved Rosalie behind me and got into a crouch. There was a rustle in the bushes and out came a huge wolf. It had gray hair and I also saw about 6 wolves come in behind it. Rosalie was pulling at me to run away but something in me told me not to.

Usually animals had a natural feeling to circumvent from us. A human with tan skin came out next. He had jean shorts, a wife beater, and jet black hair. He looked at us, and I noticed he stared at our eyes inquisitively.

Rosalie soon got out from behind me and I immediately shot her a glare.

"Who are you?" the stranger said with a scowl. "I know you're a vampire, but you don't have red eyes", he continued. "I would have killed you by now but I'm just not sure what you are".

Like he could kill us, yeah right, "you're right we are vampires yet unlike most we drink animal blood. We don't believe in killing the humans, now that I have answered your request who are you?"

" well we are werewolves, I would like to meet with your leader, if it's not you sometime. I wish to live in peace with your people, but there will need to be rules".

I nodded in sort of understanding. It bugged me that this guy was so cocky, we could easily kill all of them. oh well, "tomorrow at the same time we will be here", the guy said.

We then went home to tell Carlisle what happened.


	11. wolves

**Hey guys so here is my update to love at first sight and make sure to vote on my poll on my profile to who you think the best Cullen guy is, Edward Emmett Carlisle and who can forget Jasper. Now I'm not really sure when Alice and Jasper come in but I'm not going to do that for a while. I hope you enjoy and make sure to leave a review on what you thought.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. Do I need to say this every time…really? I'm not Stephanie Meyer's people, I wish I was though then I'd write a book on all the secondary couples' pasts. They're so cool, yet she hardly mentions them, and Bella babbles way too much. Still love you though, just what I would do.**

Previously on love at first sight

" well we are werewolves, I would like to meet with your leader, if it's not you sometime. I wish to live in peace with your people, but there will need to be rules".

I nodded in sort of understanding. It bugged me that this guy was so cocky, we could easily kill all of them. oh well, "tomorrow at the same time we will be here", the guy said.

We then went home to tell Carlisle what happened.

Now

We ran home hand in hand with the wind blowing past us. I looked over to see Rosalie's hair flying all over the place, she frequently had to tuck it behind her but it would just blow ahead like it had a mind of its own.

When we reached the house, I flew through the door with Rosalie right behind. Everyone was watching TV, Carlisle was cuddled up with Esme and I could tell if it wouldn't be rude Edward would've left by now. Rosalie quickly started explaining what had just happened to both of us, I just sat down and pet her hair soothingly.

"Ok so we were walking along when we heard a growl. We looked up and saw this werewolf, and long story short we were told to meet them there tomorrow", they all looked at her wide eyed like she might be crazy, I nodded my head in agreement.

Carlisle was first to calm himself, "well we will have to meet them like they asked. I'm sure they've killed vampires before but noticed we feed on animals' blood. Now let's all get back to what we were doing", he said calmly but I could tell he was really thinking about what happened.

"oh yeah just a warning they smell like rotting skunk, you've been warned", I added. Everyone laughed and if it wasn't for the fact that I was dating a member of my family, and we were talking about what werewolves smelled like, we might just look like an almost normal family.

The next day

We were on our way to meet with the wolves. I wasn't too excited, more nervous, mostly for my Rosie. If she got hurt I don't know what I'd do with myself, what do you do without you're angel? Sit there and wallow in misery? Not going to happen, not if I have a say at least.

When we reached the area the wolves were already there. I immediately placed Rosalie behind me, she moved a couple of times but I just moved in front of her. soon she took the hint.

"hello… I don't know you're names, but I am Carlisle and this is Esme my mate. Over there is Edward, and there is who you have met Emmett, who has Rosalie behind him, he can be a little protective. Now as I have heard you are werewolves… well we are vampires but we're different. We eat animals' blood. Like you we think it's wrong to kill humans. Unlike other vampires, our eyes our gold because we drink animal blood", he stated. The whole time the leader of the wolf pack, Embry, just nodded along.

"well I guess we will let you live", I scoffed at this. "but we will have to have some type of boundrys, I would say just at this river. Along with up a few miles, you can have the school since we're homeschooled but we get to come on the land if we're not in wolf form", what that wasn't fair. We should be able to go on their land if we're not hunting then. To my surprise Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. I stood there with my mouth open, why can't we just kill these guys?

"deal", Carlisle said.

Some more rules were made on our part like we can't change anyone here, and so on. I still say they are way too cocky. We could easily kill them, I think. Soon we left, and I started to ask Carlisle why he agreed.

"because Emmett we didn't really need that land anyway, besides if we fought one of them one of us could die and I couldn't stand losing any of you", not much I could fight with that answer. I still didn't like them though, and they smelled funny.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand but she immediately shook it off. I looked at her puzzled, what had I done? I hadn't realized until now that a scowl was across my pretty little blond haired angels face. Curious, I tried to take her hand again seeing if it was an accident, but she shook it off again.

"Rosalie?" I said honestly confused. What had I done wrong, nothing that I could think of?

She just continued walking, completely ignoring me. I noticed the others were a good twenty feet ahead of us so I immediately grabbed her hand and stopped both of our running. She looked over at me and I could tell she was livid. Seriously what the heck did I do?

A second after I could no longer hear the running of my family, I looked to Rosalie. She had her head down, but I could tell she was furious with me, for what I don't understand.

"Rosalie what's wrong?" I could tell it was something with me but I figured this would be an easier way to get her talking. Edward may be able to read her mind, but I could read her eyes and basically tell all of her emotions. I could usually even pinpoint who or what was the cause of them, I don't think I had ever been the cause of her anger though. Usually it was Edward annoying her or Carlisle when he said we were moving.

"You", she snapped and tried to wiggle out of my hold on her wrist. I just held it tighter, careful not to hurt her though. She continued to try and wiggle away so I took her wrist and pinned it to her back pushing forward, she immediately fell into my chest.

"Rosie what did I do?" I asked. I still had no idea in Carlisle's name what the heck I did.

"back there", I gave her a odd look as she pointed where we came from, so she continued. "when you shoved me behind you", she was mad about that?

"well I'm sorry", I said leaning down to kiss her lips which she quickly dodged.

"you are not sorry Emmett I can read you like a book. You're just sorry I'm mad at you", she had me there. what was I supposed to be sorry for though? For protecting her, I don't understand why she's even mad about it in the first place.

"well Rosalie to be honest I don't know why you're upset about it in the first place. I was just protecting you", I said meaning every word.

"I'm mad because of the fact I'm not someone who needs protecting, I'm not one of those girls who you need to protect Emmett", she said.

I walked over and sat next to a tree and my back leaning against it. I then plopped her in my lap, "Rosalie I… look Rosalie I did that because I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my Rosalie. If you weren't here with me I don't know what I'd do. Sit there and wallow around, maybe kill myself". She was looking down again so I took her chin in my hand and lifted her head.

"I still don't need protecting", she mumbled, probably knowing I won this fight.

"Rosalie it's my job to protect you, even if we aren't human and you're basically indestructible, in my family it was a man's' job to protect his girl and I plan on carrying that on". I didn't talk about my family a lot, afraid I would become sad and then Rosalie might feel guilty. She had nothing to feel guilty for though, I have never been happier then I was in this life, even if she doesn't feel the same way about it.

"Yeah but Emmett… it's…", I cut off her mumbling with a kiss on the lips. It quickly intensified and I smiled, knowing I indeed had one this fight.

**MUST READ! MUST READ! Okay guys I will be doing a poll on my profile because there will be ten more events in this story. You get to choose them on my profile, the choices will very and I'm probably going to have it up today and it will only be up for a few days so vote now so you don't forget. Also you get to choose five, depending on how many events.**

**Also did you guys like it when they fight, or did you not like it? please tell me**


	12. felix

**Hey guys so the poll is over and the chapters are going to be**

**Rosalie and Emmett wedding and honeymoon **

**Rosalie and Emmett in college**

**How did Emmett persuade Rosalie to leave Africa for Bella's birthday?**

**Rosalie and Emmett's first day of school?**

**During Bella's pregnancy, Emmett misses his wife.**

**Emmett is upset because he thinks Rosalie will give him up for kids **

**Rosalie is jealous of a human who likes Emmett **

**What happened when Emmett chased Victoria into the water and almost got killed?**

**Emmett and Rosalie talk after Rosalie tells Bella about her past**

**Felix, who likes Rosalie, is coming to stay with the Cullens, and she finds herself in trouble**

**So these may not be the order they're in. I'm really excited for the Felix one; anyway I hope you enjoy these. The Felix one is going to be first, and it takes place a few months later, NOW on with the story. Oh also can't forget Disclaimer I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. All the characters are hers. **

**Also there is a little spanking in this one just a warning**

Carlisle's POV

I was angry to say the least; the Volturi really had no trust in us sometimes. They were sending Felix to watch us now to make sure we weren't hiding anything. We had already warned the wolves and they said that since he's only staying a week, they'll let it pass. They also said not to tell him about their existence. Now the worst of it all I got to go tell my loving family.

Oh dear god I think I'm actually afraid of my daughter right now, Felix has always had a huge crush on her. Of course she didn't like him; she wasn't going to be happy. I don't think Emmett will be too happy either, this should be fun.

I pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. Rosalie was on Emmett's lap on the couch, and they were whispering to each other. Edward was playing his piano, and Esme was watching a movie. When Esme saw me she smiled, then saw my bothered look.

"Darling… what's wrong?" she asked.

"Felix is coming to stay for the week..." I started. Rosalie immediately jumped off Emmett's lap and raced to me.

"What? Carlisle you can't let him come! You know how I feel about him! He's not coming", she ended with her arms crossed like a child. Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Rosalie I'm sorry, I don't want him here either. Now stop acting like a child, and uncross your arms. It's not your choice if he comes or not, it's mine", she sat there glaring at me with her arms still crossed. Her teeth gritted as she freed from Emmett's arms and ran upstairs. Then there was a loud thud of a slamming door, followed by silence.

"I don't think I handled that one right", I said with a smirk. We had all grown used to Rosalie's little temper, Emmett or I usually taking care of it. Emmett was better at it than me, which I was glad of.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get her later", he said with a smile. We had all also learned wait a while before you confront Rosalie after one of her little tantrums. I smiled and we began talking about it.

"So he's going to be here tonight, and he'll leave in a week and a day", I stated.

"Carlisle, why does Rosalie not like Felix so much", Emmett asked.

"Um… Felix has a little crush on her, and she doesn't like it", I saw Emmett's eyes fill with anger, but he calmed himself. He managed a nod and we continued.

Emmett's POV

After about 10 minutes I decided Rosalie was probably done her little childish tantrum. I loved the girl, but oh my god when you got her mad. She'd maybe be good with one of those BDSM relationships. Hmmm interesting idea might have to think about that.

I walked into the room to see a bunch of stuff knocked over. Rosalie sat on the bed, her arms still crossed, and she looked like she wanted to kill someone. I sat next to her and gently pried her arms apart.

I kissed each of her hands after and held them at her sides while I looked at her. . I could tell she was still a little mad, but not nearly as much as earlier. I buried my face in her hair and whispered, "Everything will be fine babe, I promise", she smiled. I kissed her lips and hugged her.

"Besides you got your big husband to protect you", I said. This made her glare return and it was pointed at me.

"Emmett, we talked about this? No more doing that", I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Really because I remember you got mad at me, then I said I'm doing it anyway, and then I kissed you and you surrendered", I smirked at her.

"Still don't want you protecting me… please Emmett", I shook my head.

"Rosalie I would do almost anything for you but not this. Sorry sweetie", I then pushed her down on the bed and kissed her neck. I kissed up until I got to her ear which I stuck my tongue in.

"Emmett that's disgusting", she whined as she tried to get my spit out of her ear. I laughed and picked her up in my arms and carried her downstairs.

When we got downstairs Esme smiled at Rosalie. Rosalie just returned a glare, which made Esme's smile become sad. What was up with my angel?

That night

Carlisle's POV

Rosalie refused to come to the airport, so it was just me and Esme. Edward wasn't a big fan of Felix either and Emmett wanted to be with Rosalie.

As we were running home it was all silent. When we got to the house, Esme showed him a room that would be his. He thanked her politely and changed his clothes.

All of us except Rosalie were in the living room watching a movie. Rosalie refused to come down, and instead sat up there sulking.

After the movie we all went to our rooms to just hang out. We'd do something else later.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe Rosalie wasn't here. It was plain rude of her not to come, and I was lonely. After the movie I went upstairs about to give her a piece of my mind when she wasn't there. I walked into the garage and saw her working on the BMW. Smiling I took the slider next to her and slid in.

"Rosalie you have ten minutes, then you're coming in. you've been rude to stay out here", she pretended to ignore me. I sighed and got out and headed inside, not before yelling ten minutes.

Thirty minutes later I was livid. She yelled at Carlisle, has been rude to our guest, and now isn't listening to me. She knew it's been over ten minutes. It's one thing to stay a minute late, but not twenty. In my family, if women did half of this, their rear would have an appointment with someone's right hand. Maybe that's why my family did that, maybe we just loved stubborn girls.

I didn't want to do that to Rosalie, especially with her past. Maybe talk to Carlisle first, see what he thinks. I knocked on his office door, and after him saying come in I went in.

"Hey dad, look about Rosalie's behavior… I think I have an idea for it but… I'm not sure it'd be good for her", just then Edward came behind me and listened in.

"Well in my family if a women ever acted like that then… well they'd be across their husbands lap. Maybe that's what Rosalie needs?" Carlisle stood thinking for a minute.

"I think you should give her one more try at being good; if not then yes I think that would be okay. I was thinking about doing that myself, I just wasn't sure. Go out and tell her to come in now, and if stalls more than I give you full permission, and don't worry the walls have been sound proofed 3 times. If you play some music nothing will be heard", I nodded. I hope Rosalie wouldn't hate me after this. Actually I hoped I wouldn't have to do this in the first place.

I ran up to her bathroom and opened the cabinet to her hairbrush holder. She had to have at least twenty. I selected a huge heavy brush that looked like it was made of oak. I patted it against my arm and smiled, I could leave quite a sting with that. I then got her lotion that I learned from my uncle worked as a good soothing cream. I ran to the kitchen and also grabbed a wooden spoon. I wanted to be prepared for this.

I walked into the garage and Rosalie was kneeled over the engine. I looked around and was relieved to see there was an old recliner in here that would make it so I could have her over my lap, over the arm, and on her knees against the back of chair. I went over to her bench, her still not noticing me and grabbed some rope. I'd take off my belt later. I grabbed one of the trash bags and put it all in and put it at the door. I walked up to Rosalie and cleared my throat.

"Rosalie it's now been 40 minutes, and I told you ten", I stated.

"Thanks a bunch Sherlock, but I have a clock right here", looks like a spanking.

"Then why didn't you come in earlier", I managed to spit out.

"Because I didn't want to, now Emmett go away I'm working", you wish sweetheart. I grabbed her hand as it was reaching for a part and pulled her to me.

"Rosalie I've had quite enough of your little attitude. You've upset Esme, snapped at Carlisle, been rude to Felix, and you've been not listening to me. So let me enlighten you, in my family if a women does any of the stuff that you did, they get punished", I growled out.

Rosalie glared at me, "oh please Emmett what are you going to do, take away my car", I smirked at this. I went to the door and grabbed the bag, getting a confused look from her.

"You wish, but no this is a little more painful", I then grabbed her by the wrist and walked over to the recliner. She had no idea what was going on so followed me willingly.

"Rosalie you've been impossible to everyone, and I won't have it. I sat on the recliner and pulled her over my lap. She fell from the force and fell right over my lap, so she was sprawled across it, she scrambled to get up, finally realizing what I had in mind.

"Emmett… you can't do this. I'm not a child, now let me up!" well she was about to learn the hard way never to yell at someone when you're about to be spanked by them. I pulled at the blue mechanics suit she had on and pulled it down and off her whole body. She had on normal clothes underneath this. She wore a pair of baby pink sweat pants and a white cotton t shirt. Perfect for the future activities, I lifted her a little and brought the sweat pants down. Under she had on a white lace panties.

I smiled at the sight, then I pulled those down too, I intended to get right to it. As I pulled them down I smiled even more at the sight. Underneath the panties laid a creamy white, cold rear that I was itching to warm up.

She cried out when I pulled down her panties, "Emmett, that's like seeing me naked", she whimpered.

"Rosalie I won't be looking at your rear in that way now not another word from you", I lied, and she just continued writhing around. I threw one of the pillows down so her head would have something to lie on and pulled her wrists up, and tied them with the rope.

I grabbed the wooden spoon and started do a warming spanking. Warming spankings were just to get the nerves there so it would be more affective, I had to wonder if her rear would turn red or not. We still had nerves so I think so. I held my hand at the small of her back so she'd hold still and started.

I raised my hand high and brought it down with a loud whack. She cried out and squirmed trying to get comfy. I then continued with the spoon, doing a good five whacks on each spot then moving it, until I did all of them.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

By the 3rd smack she was crying for me to stop. I halted and she started getting up thinking I was done.

"Easy there Rosalie we're not even close to done. The whole point of that was to warm you up for the next one", her eyes widened and I about just ran to her and hugged her. But she needed to learn this.

I took out the hairbrush and she looked wide eyed at it. she looked at me with a little pout already forming, "Emmett… please no, I use that every day", I smiled at this.

"Good that means you'll remember this", I then picked her up and laid her on the couch so her rear was over the arm rest. Her waist up lay sprawled out down the side of the chair while her legs were on the chair. I put the pillow down so she wouldn't hurt her head and started with the brush.

Wow that thing left a sting, this time Rosalie was refusing to cry, but with every loud whack she would jump a little. I decided after this I would go to my belt, then my hand, then all done. I did a good 20 blows with the hairbrush, and her rear was cherry red. I picked up Rosalie and stood her on her feet, and untied the rope on her wrists.

"Hands on the jeep", I said as I lead her over to it. She must have never been spanked before because she just put two hands on not knowing what to do. I chuckled and put her in the position that I wanted. From here I could see I missed a lot of the under curve and didn't do her thighs much.

I unbuckled my belt and whipped it hitting the under curve perfectly. She screamed at the pain and I knew a few slashes with this would be enough. After the 5th slash she was sobbing into the jeep and I picked her up and carried her back.

I spread her heavenly body across my lap and started with the really sensitive areas. I hit the under curve of her rear and she squirmed at these. At one point she squirmed so much I ended up hitting her lower thighs, she stopped moving after that one. Then I just peppered all the parts one more time I stopped and grabbed the lotion. I rubbed a little on and picked her up so she could stand. She started rubbing her soar butt but I stopped her.

"Rosalie you can't rub or it takes away the effect. I know it's hard, sweetie. Now I want you in the corner for ten minutes so maybe you can appreciate how long that is", I said. She nodded and stood. I cleaned up the mess from her car working, and the spanking stuff. I put the stuff at the door deciding to get it later and after ten minutes scooped up Rosalie.

I carried her upstairs; the next activity hadn't started yet and decided it's time for the after lecture.

"Now Rosalie I want you to tell me everything you did wrong", I commanded.

"I-I-I(sniffle) y-ye-yelled a-a-a-at", she paused for a moment trying to get rid of the sniffles.

"Rosalie how about you write it down and I'll read it", I suggested. She nodded quickly, so I grabbed her pad and paper and she wrote quickly everything.

When she was done I read it aloud, "I yelled at Carlisle even though it wasn't his fault, I upset Esme when she was just being kind to me, I haven't been partaking in family activities, and I ignored your rule, and then didn't care, I'm so sorry", I smiled at the end.

"Now you will be reading this aloud tonight in front of everyone", her eyes widened. "Except Felix", she nodded.

"Now Rosalie I want to say now I did that because I love you, and simply had to correct you. I would never do that to see you in pain, you're my angel", she smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"I love y-y-you too", she managed to spit out. I smiled and hugged her in my arms. She sat on the bed next to me than cried out. I laughed at her trying to get up without causing more pain and scooped her in my arms. I carried her down to the living room where we were going to be watching a movie. Felix walked up to Rosalie and his eyes raked up and down her body.

"Rosalie still looking hot as always… who's that?" I smiled at this part.

"Rosalie's boyfriend, bye now", he looked disappointed then sneered "whatever all she has is beauty anyway", and then he was gone.

I looked down at Rosalie and smiled, "Rosalie cheer up you have so much more than beauty", she smiled and I pecked her lips and everyone joined to watch the movie. Everyone was looking at Rosalie through the commercials, except Felix, knowing what happened. She tucked her head into me and then the actual movie started.

After the movie ended, me and Rosalie cuddled up and started reading in our room. We had joined our rooms now and we always cuddled up in bed to read. Rosalie was trying to twist and maneuver her hips so her butt wouldn't have any pressure with no luck.

"Rosalie don't get too comfy, you still have to go to everyone and individually apologize".

"Wait I have to do them individually, but Emmett that will take forever", she whined.

" Well Rosalie you have different things to apologize for", I answered.

"What do I have to say to Edward?" she asked.

"Rosalie… you're kidding right. You were a complete brat to everyone including him", she scowled at this.

" I was not being a brat", she defended.

"Yes you were, no stop arguing, unless you want to back on my lap for a while", she shook her head. I then stood up and took her hand, which she took.

"Lets start with Carlisle, since it started with him", she looked weary at this. "can't we start with someone else?" she pleaded.

"Okay how about Esme… Edward… Rosalie", I warned at the end.

"I'm sorry I don't like apologizing", she whined.

"Well you're going to, remember this in the future", she nodded and I headed off to Carlisle's office.

I knocked and then left Rosalie there to do this one by herself. I received a glare for doing so, but she needed to do this part alone.

Carlisle called "come in", and she hesitantly walked in.

Rosalie's POV

I glared at Emmett for leaving me and heard a "come in", from inside. I opened the door, and hesitated going in. what would Emmett do now? he couldn't spank me twice could he? No it shouldn't matter, I owed them a apology.

I walked in and noticed Esme and Carlisle were both in there, oh great they were both going to see both my apologies. Have I ever mentioned I hate apologies? My dad taught me that they were a sign of weakness, and if there was one thing I hated it was that. Whenever I apologized it felt like I was saying, 'you're better then me, and I'm just a weak pretty girl'.

I knew they didn't mean that though, it just felt like it to me.

"Hi Carlisle I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier, you didn't deserve to be yelled at, and Esme you didn't deserve the glare, and sorry for the bitchy attitude too, and not coming down for the family activities", I mumbled out the last part. Luckily they all knew what it felt like for me to apologize and didn't make me do it often.

Carlisle smiled and hugged me tight in his arms. "Rosalie it's okay, you should be glad Emmett did it not me, that would be embarrassing", I knew if I was human I'd be blushing at that. Of course I never got spanked as a human. Of course spanking was no where near as painful as my parents making me wax my eyebrows at the age of 5. Carlisle then came up and hugged me.

"Oh sweetie I love you", Esme said as she hugged me too. I sometimes wonder if they remember how much I hate being hugged, but they meant it in a well way. still I couldn't help but squirm under their embraces, which they both laughed at.

I went out and saw Emmett smiling broadly, "come on time for Edward", I sighed. I knocked on the door and heard a come in.

Edward sat there reading something, "Rosalie you don't have to say it I already know word for word what you're going to say", he smiled at this. "And yes I forgive you, and what kind of parents make their kid get their eyebrows waxed at the age of 5?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Now Rosalie I'm going to warn you now, if you ever even act nearly as bad as that don't think I won't throw you over my lap", I shifted uncomfortably at this. Just then I saw Edward smirk at something, then he walked over and gave me a big hug.

"Aw Rosalie", he cooed sarcastically, "I love you". He spun me in the air a few times and set me down. I glared at him but couldn't help but laugh. I walked out liking that apology a lot better.

"Okay Rosalie all done, now let's go read".

End of the week

Felix was finally leaving, which I couldn't love more. I wished he was gone already, I helped him with his bags to Carlisle's car and wished him goodbye.

He glared at me at this, it was obvious that the only reason he said he'd come is to try to win my attention. Someone else already had though. I went inside smiling happily and plopped on the couch. I cried out at this and moved so there was no pressure. Yeah it still was a little soar, okay a lot soar. Emmett really knows how to use a belt that's for sure, along with a hairbrush, wooden spoon, and a hand.

**Okay so I hope you guys liked, and are I the only one who could imagine Rosalie and Emmett being a spanking couple, I mean come on with a wife like Rosalie. Anyway I hope you liked and if you want any more spanking scenes in the future scenes just comment below.**


	13. sorry update

Hey guys so I am really sorry. Also sorry if you thought this was a update on the story, I hate when people do this on fanfiction but I kind of have to. I don't even know what happened I just completely ran out of ideas for this fanfiction. Like I thought I had ideas for those events, but I guess they just vanished. I tried writing a few of them but they were horrible, I have no idea what I am going to do. The worst part is I really can't spend much time on this story because of the fact I have my others, and currently this one is the least popular. I'm so sorry I haven't updated, and I'm not sure I will be. This was my first story, so I feel bad it isn't my first priority. I really wish I had waited to put up my others, so I could really put some thought into this one. I'm not saying this story is done, I'm just saying that I might not update for a while. I'm really sorry, but I can't skip on my other stories, plus I have a lot going on in the future. I hope I can come up with some ideas but I really have no idea what to do here. If I can get one that's good I will post it on this story. I'm not sure though, I've literally written all like eleven of those ideas at least twice. I wasn't in love with the last chapter, but I posted it anyway and I still don't really love it. they say the cure to writers block is don't be afraid to write garbage, but it's not working for me.

Like I said I'm not saying I won't post again, just not for a while, since I really can't skip out on my other stories for this one.

Please keep following this story because there might be an update I'm just not sure.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and PM's I've gotten. I really do appreciate each and every single one of them

Rosaliexxxemmettlover


End file.
